


Memos From Fury

by ValentineRevenge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat interconnected one shots detailing the shenannigans that occur when one tosses Loki and the Avengers into the SHIELD operations. Non canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memos From Fury

**[* This is a fic based off this tumblr post: http://memosfromfury.tumblr.com/image/12329155031 *]**  
  
While Loki was being held on the helicarrier, there was a gap of time between when Fury left, saying "Let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." and Romanoff showed up to interrogate him. In this space of time, a SHIELD agent referred to as "Deadpool' sidled into the room.   
  
In the week preceding this incident, Deadpool had been abusing Google to search for information on the Norse pantheon in an attempt to better understand Thor. This also meant that he came across information regarding Loki, and Sleipnir.   
  
Now Deadpool wasn't known for his tact, having earned the nickname, "merc with a mouth". As such, it should be no surprise that the first thing out of his mouth was, "So you're Loki the snowman, dude who causes shit to go wrong, right?"  
  
Loki arched an eyebrow and respnded, "It would appear that the Midgardians still haven't gained any knowledge on the Aesir."  
  
"Like I'm a huge fan, I like screwing up shit! So I gotta ask ya something. Can I?"  
  
"What is your point in asking all these inane questions, mortal?" Loki asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.  
  
"Who's your baby daddy?" Deadpool asked, laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Do not speak of Svaldifari to me!" The angered demi-god snarled, snapping his fingers, resulting in Deadpool's ankle snapping like a toothpick.  
  
Upon hearing of this incident, Fury sighed, retiring to his office, and issuing a memo. "Agents are discouraged from asking Loki 'Who's your baby daddy?' as it is rude and disrespectful. SHIELD will not be held responsible for any reactions on Loki's part."


End file.
